


Unleash the Truth

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Summary: She studied a lot and was meeting a lot of influential people. Having overcome plenty of obstacles, she boomed in a fantastic world. But with her eagerness and compassion, there's nothing to stop her from accomplishing all goals. She could quickly become a true friend for life.----Lily Fox, the daughter of Foxy and Tigris Fox, is what you would probably define as a normal girl. She does what she is told and she had a normal life until she met Gold Fazbear. She had always been trying to get herself to stay away from him in order to not gain feelings for him. Will she succeed or will she fail? What would her parents think if she failed?





	Unleash the Truth

~Flashback~

The 8th of May, 1998. The ambulance hurried down the road with its sirens on as a woman in labor was in the back, trying so hard to hold the baby from coming out until they got to the hospital. Her husband sat beside her, gripping her hand tightly as a medic wiped some of the sweat from the woman's forehead. There were loud groans of intense pain and little screams coming from the woman, whose name seemed to be Tigris. She was having strong contractions as they got to the hospital and took about a few minutes to get her inside and to a room. Her husband never leaving her side, even if his wife's screaming was unbearable. "Come on, dear! A few more pushes! I see the baby!" A doctor told her as she proceeded to push, groaning in pain as she did so. Soon enough, Tigris sighed in relief and leaned back on the bed with sweat rolling down her forehead as she heard a baby crying. 'That took hours...' She thought as the baby was cleaned off and wrapped in what seemed to be a small towel. "Congratulations," a nurse said softly as she handed the baby girl to Tigris. "It's a girl." Tigris felt her eyes sting with tears as she held her newborn in her arms and Foxy, her husband, smiled softly. "Lily," She whispered softly. "Lily Marie Fox..."

~Current time: June 3rd(Not irl.), summer break~

Lily sighed and leaned back in the back seat, one earbud in her ear and the other one out. She was glad to have her earbuds with her. "Mom, dad? Where are we even going? Wait! Why are we stopping??" She asked her parents, who sat in the front, and she tilted her head. "We're going to pick up Gold. He's a friend of your father and me. Gold's going to be going on vacation with us for the summer," Tigris answered and glanced in the rearview mirror at her daughter, then returned her gaze back to the road. Lily sighed and put her other earbud in her ear, turning her phone on. Honestly, she never really cared for vacations but she still managed to make herself have fun once in a while. Great, Lily thought. Someone I don't know is coming with us. How nice...

Before Lily could put a song on, the car stopped and the back passenger door on Tigris' side opened. "Hey, Gold," Lily's father, Foxy, greeted with a grin as the man she assumed to be Gold slid in the back seat and closed the door. He looked to be around 23-24 years old. "Hello, Foxy. Hello, Tigris. Sorry, I'm late. Some kid decided to take my hat." Gold greeted both of them with a smile and looked over at Lily, causing her to take her earbuds out and arch a brow. "You must be Lily!" He spoke. "Yeah...I am.." Lily responded and shot him a slight frown as she looked out of the window. "Don't mind her, Gold," Tigris spoke and chuckled nervously. "She's not really the one who gets excited about vacations. Or meeting new people for that matter." Gold shrugged and made himself comfortable as Lily put her earbuds back in and put on I'm So Sorry by Imagine Dragons. It has always been her favorite song by them. She swore Gold's voice was like silk.

They soon continued to go to their designated vacation spot with casual conversations except for Lily, who stayed soundless as she listened to music. She wondered why they even called him Gold. She understood his golden blonde hair and such, but his skin wasn't gold. The white part of the eyes was black and his irises were entirely white! She had never seen anything like it in her life. There wasn't anything else on that man that was gold. She didn't know if she was able to trust this man or not. After a few moments of silence, Lily pulled her earbuds out and looked at Foxy, leaning forward a slight bit. "Hey, dad?"

"Yeah, Lil?"

"You know, I've always wondered. How many years have you and mom been married? I feel like you've told me already but I don't remember."

"This Saturday will mark about 7 years."

"Huh. Okay."

"Why?"

"Just wondered. That's all."

Lily leaned forward and ransacked through the backpack with all her books and notebooks in it. Since it was going to be a long drive, she decided to bring some stuff to keep her busy. Her bags of clothing and other things were in the trunk. Gold shifted himself and chatted with Foxy for a few minutes, all three misremembering that Lily was in the car because she was so quiet. Soon enough, they pulled into a hotel parking lot and parked the car, turning the ignition off. Tigris looked in the review mirror at Gold and Lily, Lily taking out her earbuds to listen to her mother. "Okay. Here's the deal: Lily, you and Gold have to be in the same room. Now, there are two beds in that room so you guys have to sleep in separate beds. Get your stuff and I'll give you the key. Make sure to keep the key with you whenever you both leave the room."

Lily let out a sigh of relief when she heard separate. She would rather sleep on the floor than with a guy she just met. They all got out of the car and they got their bags out of the trunk. "Here, Lily," Tigris said and gave her daughter the key to her room. "Don't lose it." Lily nodded and took the key, walking in the hotel and going up to the room, Gold following close behind her. Once they all got to their rooms, they sat their bags down on the bed. Once Lily sat her bags down, her Sunfire eyes darted over to Gold. "Here's the deal, Gold," she started, looking at her roommate. "I don't want you near my stuff, got it? If you make any funny moves, I won't hesitate to tell my dad." Hearing this caused Gold to put his hands up. "Alright! Alright! I won't do anything, I swear!" Lily scowled at him and sat her bag on the floor and the key on the nightstand, getting her laptop out of its carrier and sitting on the bed with it. 

The room was soundless except for the soft sound of typing on a computer and faint humming, which came from Lily. Nobody in the room spoke at all. Time seemed to pass quickly in silence until someone spoke up. "Sooo....." It was Gold and Lily took out one of her earbuds, looking over at him with a look that said yeah?. Gold kind of fiddling with his fingers as he sank back against the pillows on his bed. He didn't even know what to say. "What is the most annoying habit someone could have?" He asked and sat up a bit as Lily closed her laptop. "Chewing with their mouth open, of course," Lily snickered. "It's so annoying. Like, chew with your mouth closed. Nobody wants to see the food in your mouth." This answer made Gold chuckle as he nodded. Maybe this guy wasn't as bad. She'll try being allies with him to see what happens next but she didn't completely trust him.

The discussion about annoying habits and things about each other went on for about 20 minutes before there was a knock at the door. Lily got up and walked over to the door, opening it to display her mother. "Heya, mom!" She beamed slightly. "Hey, hey, Lil," Her mother responded and gave her a tray of food. "Here, I assumed you guys were hungry so I brought you food." Lily grinned wider and took the tray. "Thanks, mom!" She smiled and Tigris nodded before walking back to her own room. Lily shut the door and stepped back into the room, sitting the food on the table that was in there. Gold and Lily both sat on the floor and ate in silence. Don't let your guard down, Lily, Lily thought. You never know what he could do to you. You're a strong and independent 19-year-old and you don't need someone to fuck up your life just because of a simple-minded guy. You got this. Don't tear yourself down. Please don't trust him that easily. You know better than that! Plus, your dad would kill you if he ever found out you were interested in someone!


End file.
